Epic Alien Movie
Epic Alien Movie is a movie made by Ultimatehero that features only epic species. If you want your species to be in it, post it in a comment and I will judge if it is cool. It is based on THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE, but action instead of comedy. Plot Brandendae needs to find the Infernicus Diamond to save Infernicus. He must get help from other aliens to get the job done. Heroes *Brandendae (Unburman): The hero of the movie, and always does heroic stuff. *Leonard (Anima Fantasma): Is very creepy, and wants to get out of his safeguard form which he was locked in. He is also clumsy. *Strlone (Chasmic Megalus): She is large and always likes to eat, eat, eat. She sometimes tries to eat stuff that you can't even see (love, action, comedy, etc.) *Nietzwak (Efac El): Always active and very fast in everything. He is often ditched by the others. *Mr. Dortoo (Gigamorph): The cousin of Dr. Dortoo. He joined because he was the ultimate weapon against Dr. Dortoo. Villains *Dr. Dortoo (Ditickgitocktalber): Has a robotic eye and wears a lab coat. He always pulls out buttons from behind his back and presses them, and various stuff happens. *Pyrokry (Pyrocytian): Called both Pyrokry and Pyroky. Cannot shoot fire and ice separated, so he always shoots melted beams. Also has various technology that gives him control of surrounding elements, like earth and electricity. *Seadroid (Mechanical Mermen): Is very shark-like and has to be winded up now and then. *S'nachts (Noche): Like Leonard, is very creepy and ghostly. Can do a lot of magic tricks and is fluent in every language. *L-L-L-Laugher (Helopstran): He was originally just going to be called Laugher, but his mom was laughing while she named him and he became L-L-L-Laugher. Laughs at everything, even if it is not funny. *Dyr (Animild's species): Is very much like a monkey. He thinks that aliens are animals, too. Other characters *Line (Nopea Lisko): He stopped the heroes and villains from passing. He fell off a cliff, but later returned. *Pantio (Pantalon): Has super smarts and took over Strlone. Helps the team until she stopped off. *Soundywavy (Echosaur): Is the Banshee of Echo Cave. He stole all the sound so he could make soup for his master, Saunda Mastara. *Monketi (Infinitized Ekbeater): Is the ultimate bounty hunter and owner of Monkey Wrench Weapon Store. Always asks where his nemesis Sepp the Super Evolved Lf is. *Snake (Yura Viakti): He sucked the qualities from the heroes and reversed them. He later sucked the qualities from the heroes and reversed them with other things. He was stopped when Nietzwak held a stalactite that he was switching with Brandendae. *Saunda Mastara (Aguasonidan): The master of Soundywavy. He wanted the sound so that he could have some soup. *Pitja (Pizzasapien): Is Aaron's enemy because he wants her gold. *Drawhands (Creatorsapien): Helped the team along the way, like a guide in a game. Epic Weaponmasters *Magic Magic (Magica): Is the leader, and says that he does not need a weapon because he has his magic. *Alejandro (Moustachian): Looks like UH's Moustachio. His weapon is his mustache. He also took over Strlone. *Tom (Cartoonian): Kept on following the team because he wanted to help them. His weapon is his frying pan. *Aaron (Cradasian): Is mad because she has a boy's name, and her weapon is her gold sword that she rides on like a hoverboard so she won't turn the ground into gold. *Aymen (Amonton): According to her, her weapon his her body, whch she uses to move stuff. She never uses her arms, except for when she will lift weights. Story Introduction A dramatic clip of Infernicus was playing. (Voice): For a long time, Infernicus and it's Unburmans lived in peace. It shows Unburmans playing. (Voice): But what no one knew, it was actually held together by the Infernicus Diamond. It shows the middle of Infernicus, which shows an orange diamond with a strap on it. (Voice): Several years later, a few Ditickgitockalbers attacked Infernicus. It shows a UFO shooting lasers at Infernicus. (Voice): But several Unburmans teamed up to stop them. It shows a lot of Unburmans banding together and fighting the Ditickgitockalbers. (Voice): And among this large army, there was the leader: Brandendae. It shows Brandendae shooting a huge fire blast and making the Ditickgitockalbers retreating. (Voice): But, no one knew that the Infernicus Diamond fell out. It shows the Infernicus Diamond falling through a crack and into space. (Voice): Infernicus started tearing apart. But Brandendae was not scared. He went to many planets, gathering up aliens to serve him. It shows Brandendae with an army of aliens. (Voice): But most were scared, so they left. It shows most aliens leaving. Brandendae and four other aliens were left. (Voice): Leonard! It shows Leonard transforming into a firey ghost. (Voice): Strlone! It shows Strlone eating some cake and cloning twice. (Voice): Nietzwak! It showed Nietzwak running around and running into the screen and cracking it. (Voice): Mr. Dortoo! It shows Mr. Dortoo jumping through portals and landing on the other 3. (Voice): And their fearless leader, Brandendae! Brandendae walked in front of the other 4. (Brandendae and his gang): By far day, by far night, we will save Infernicus with no fright! They all jump into the air and the screen freezes. Ship in Space (Brandendae): Alright, now let's find the diamond! (Strlone): I'm hungry. (Brandendae): There is some cake crammed in your seat belt. Eat it. Strlone picked the seat belt out of the ground and ate it. (Strlone): Not enough food. (Brandendae): You can get some food later. Mr. Dortoo, what do you have? (Mr. Dortoo): Picking up an enemy ship on the radar! I think it has my cousin, Dr. Dortoo, on it. A screen at Brandendae's station shows Dr. Dortoo's head. (Dr. Dortoo): Are you the one that stopped the invasion? (Brandendae): Yes. (Dr. Dortoo): Well, I've gathered up some aliens to stop you! Meet these guys! Dr. Dortoo motioned for his crew to come. They lined up side-by-side. (Dr. Dortoo): Meet Pyrokry, Seadroid, L-L-L-Laugher, Dyr, and S'nachts! They will take you out! On Dr. Dortoo's ship, Dyr used his claws to rip out part of the wall. He jumped out onto Brandendae's ship and started attacking it. (Brandendae): We're getting attacked! Leonard, Creep Style! Leonard phased through the ceiling and scared Dyr. (Dyr): AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Dyr fell backwards. (Dr. Dortoo): I'll catch you! Dr. Dortoo made a portal and Dyr fell into it. (Dr. Dortoo): I forgot, I can't control my portals. Dr. Dortoo flew his ship into the portal. Brandendae followed them. (Nietzwak): WHERE WE GOIN'? (Brandendae): It seems like we're landing on Earth. Just then, the Infernicus Diamond showed. (Brandendae): There it is! I'm diving for it! Brandendae shot lava at the wall, melting it off. He jumped off to the diamond and was about to grab it, but Dyr fell on it and sent it far away. (Brandendae): All man! Let's go, troops. Mountain Brandendae and his gang traveled up a mountain. While they were, boulders fell to them. (Leonard): Danger ahead! (Brandendae): Destroy the boulders! Brandendae shot large fire blasts at the boulders, destroying them. Mr. Dortoo made large portals and the boulders fell in. Strlone ate some cake, then cloned and started moving boulders out of the way. Leonard phased through boulders, destroying them. Nietzwak drank a cup of acid and shot coffee at boulders, melting them. (Brandendae): Mr. Dortoo, status report! (Mr. Dortoo): We're almost there! They kept doing stuff to the boulders until they got to the top. There was a building called Monkey Wrench Weapon Store. (Strlone 1): Think we should go in? (Brandendae): Yeah. Brandendae and the gang walked into the store. Behind the counter was Monketi, an Infinitized Ekbeater. (Monketi): Are you here because you found my nemesis Sepp? (Brandendae): Ummm, no. We need weapons. (Monketi): Yeah, yeah, weapons, weapons. Buy them. The gang started buying all kinds of weapons and gizmos. Brandendae bought bags for them all to hold their weapons, then Mr. Dortoo got money from a portal and payed for it. (Monketi): Are you sure you haven't seen Sepp? (Nietzwak): I'M PRETTY SURE WE HAVEN'T! Strlone 3 was holding a gadget with buttons. She pressed one, and her clones combined. She dropped it in her bag. The gang went out the back door and Brandendae pressed a button that unfolded into a battle toboggan. They got in and sledded down the mountain. Back inside the store....... Monketi was walking near one of his walls. He saw a watch and picked it up and put it on one of his arms. (Monketi): Ahhh, old communication watch. I wonder if I can get any signals. He started fooling with the watch, when a hologram of Dr. Dortoo popped up. (Dr. Dortoo): Who are you? (Monketi): Monketi the Infinitized Ekbeater. Have you seen my nemesis Sepp? (Dr. Dortoo): No, no, no. Have you seen an Unburman, a Chasmic Megalus, an Efac El, an Anima Fantasma, and a Gigamorph? (Monketi): Yes, they just bought some of my weapons. Why? (Dr. Dortoo): Follow them and destroy them. (Monketi): Why would I do that? (Dr. Dortoo): Because if you don't, I'll do this. Dr. Dortoo pulled out a button and pressed it. The store transformed into an acid pool with mutated poison sharks and spikes. Monketi was dangling over the pool on a rope. (Monketi): Okay, I'll capture them. Dr. Dortoo pressed the button and the store transformed back to normal. (Dr. Dortoo): Don't let them get away. The hologram disappeared. Monketi put a plunger launcher on his back and put on some weapons. On the other side of the mountain......... Pyrokry, Seadroid, S'nachts, L-L-L-Laugher, and Dyr were in front of the battle toboggan doing attacks. Seadroid fell, and S'nachts winded him up again. The battle toboggan drove into all of them and knocked them down. Leonard shot an electric net at them and held them to the ground. (Monketi): I don't think so. Monketi was armored and picked up the net. He removed it and the villains ran away. (Monketi): Stop! Monketi shot a laser watch at the back of the toboggan and shot a circle out of it. The circle fell down, and Monketi picked up the circle and threw it like a shuriken at the toboggan. Strlone grabbed the circle and jumped off the toboggan. She slammed Monketi down to the ground. Then, Monketi jumped up and sent Strlone into the sky. Monketi made a ridable balloon and flew into the sky, where Strlone was on a long cloud. (Strlone): Let's rock and roll. They started fighting. Strlone ripped off some of the cloud and ate it, then cloned once. The Strlones pushed Monketi together. Monketi picked up his plunger launcher and shot a large plunger at one Strlone, knocking her off a cloud. He then attached a device to Strlone that shocked her. (Strlone 1): Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee................... It showed Strlone 2 falling, then she landed on a branch. From the branch, she jumped up to the cloud and took her arm and made a circle in the cloud under Monketi, and his cloud fell down. Strlone 2 broke the shocking device with her fist, then they used their device to combine back to one. (Strlone): A cloud is a mass of water or ice near the atmosphere. Monketi was floating up in a bubble. The bubble touched a high branch and then froze with Monketi in it. The bubble got stuck to the branch, then molded green. (Strlone): Doesn't anyone read dictionaries anymore? Strlone jumped off the cloud and onto the battle toboggan. Echo Cave They all rode the toboggan to a cave. They got off and ran into it. Brandendae provided light. (Mr. Dortoo): Where are we? (Brandendae): I don't know. An Echosaur appeared. (Soundywavy): Echo Cave. Did I hear talking? (Brandendae): Yes, we're down here. Soundywavy looked down and saw Brandendae and his group. (Soundywavy): Talking or any other sound is not allowed in Echo Cave! (Strlone): Then why are you doing it right now? (Soundywavy): Ummm, err, I am Saundra Mastara's henchman, and he is sick, so he needs some Get Well Sound Soup. And the main ingredient for that is...... sound! Soundywavy snapped out his arm to grab them, but they all ran in different directions. Brandendae shot fireballs at him, but Soundywavy destroyed them with a soundwave. Behind him, Leonard shot fire, but Soundywavy jumped back and landed on him. Mr. Dortoo took out a large plunger launcher and shot it, but Soundywavy grabbed the plunger and trapped Mr. Dortoo in it. Nietzwak saw a stream of water, so he drank it and shot it at Soundywavy, freezing him. (Nietzwak): Yes! Soundywavy broke the ice, then held out his hands. He turned them into fists and clenched them together, then started sucking sound. Everyone tried to talk, but couldn't. Soundywavy was the only one that could. (Soundywavy): Now that I have all the sound, it is time to make sound soup. Soundywavy took out a pot and shot the sound into it. He mixed it around, then closed it. He picked it up and carried it up some cave stairs. Brandendae started following him, and motioned for the others to come and follow him too. They all run up the stairs, and see a giant Aguasonidan in his bed. (Soundywavy): Guess what I have for you! (Saundra Mastara): Sound soup? (Soundywavy): Correct! Soundywavy put the soup next to Saundra Mastara. Saundra Mastara got a ladel and put it in the soup. (Saundra Mastara): Yum. Can I get some chicken in this? Brandendae saw a giant chicken. He shot the chicken, roasting him. Then, Brandendae and the gang climbed into the giant chicken and Soundywavy picked it up. He chopped it up, then put it in the soup. Inside the soup, Brandendae and the gang started looking for their sound. They all got some sound, and put it in their mouth. They could talk again. (Brandendae): Let's get out of here! Strlone punched a hole in the soup, and they all ran out. (Saundra Mastara): They're escaping! Get them! Soundywavy chased them. They ran all around, then Leonard used a disguiser to disguise them all as chefs. (Leonard): Welcome to-a Cooking Castle. What-a would you like-a? (Soundywavy): Can I get a menu? Strlone made a menu and gave it to Soundywavy. (Soundywavy): I'll have the punchy burger and the beat-up fries, please. (Strlone): Here-a you go-a. Strlone gave Soundywavy a giant container of 3 large fries and a burger shaped like a book. Soundywavy opened the burger, and a boxing glove came out and punched him. Then, the tops of the fries broke. Nietzwak, Brandendae, and Mr. Dortoo came out and started beating him up. He tied them all up and put him in a pot, then ripped off their disguises and ran to a dark tunnel. They exited out of the other side. Bridge Forest Strlone was wearing pants. (Brandendae): What's with the pants, Strlone? (Strlone): I am not Strlone anymore. Call me Pantio. (Brandendae): Okay, Pantio. Nietzwak ran to the other side of the bridge, and the planks fell when he ran on them. (Mr. Dortoo): Great. Now how will we get across? It showed Pantio's point of view, and red dots covered the strings of the bridge. (Pantio): The strings! Pantio ran and jumped on the strings. Since she was so heavy, it weighed the strings down. (Brandendae): Pantio, no! The strings broke a little bit. (Leonard): Let's hurry! The all got on the strings, and used their arms to advance. They all caught up to Pantio. (Pantio): Too much weight! The ends of the strings started breaking, and then they all fell. (Everyone except Nietzwak): AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Brandendae): Mr. Dortoo, portal! Mr. Dortoo made a portal and they all fell in. It landed above Nietzwak, and they all fell on him. (Pantio): Few. Dr. Dortoo and his henchmen arrived. (Brandendae): Uh-oh. Battle #1 (Dr. Dortoo): Are you prepared for your beatdown? (Brandendae): Yes, I'm prepared for your beatdown. PANTIO VS. DYR Pantio used telekinesis to drop a tree on Dyr. Dyr shredded through it with his claws. (Dyr): You are a weird animal because you have telekinesis. (Pantio): I am not an animal. I am an alien, and you are too. Pantio picked up a tree and threw it at Dyr. Dyr dodged it. (Dyr): Stop lying. Dyr cut the tree in half and threw one half at Pantio. Pantio caught it. (Pantio): One half+one half equals........ Pantio grabbed the other half of the tree and slammed Dyr into the halves. (Pantio): ..........one whole. NIETZWAK AND BRANDENDAE VS. PYROKY (Brandendae): Nietzwak, fire wall. Brandendae shot fire at Nietzwak, who ran and made a wall of fire. Pyroky put out the fire with his mind. Brandendae shot fire at Pyroky, who made an ice shield and blocked it. But the ice shield melted due to being half fire. (Pyroky): Let me try this. Pyroky made a blaster and shot melting ice at Brandendae, and it was cold, so Brandendae was useless now. Nietzwak rammed into Pyroky knocking him down, then drank hot water from Pyroky and shot coffee that melted the melting ice. L-L-L-LAUGHER AND S'NACHTS VS. MR. DORTOO L-L-L-Laugher shot laughing gas at Mr. Dortoo, who made a portal and the laughing gas hit L-L-L-Laugher and he started laughing. S'nachts made a blackout, so no one could see. Then, the blackout disappeared, and S'nachts was in front of Mr. Dortoo. S'nachts held out a wand, and Mr. Dortoo opened the cap. A long stream of handkerchiefs tied together wrapped around Mr. Dortoo. (S'nachts): Do not try to fight me again. Brandendae arrived behind Mr. Dortoo with a fire shield and fire sword. Him and S'nachts started fighting, then S'nachts passed through the shield and disappeared. S'nachts appeared at Mr. Dortoo, and started carring him in the air. Brandendae clasped his hands together and made light through the holes, which shone at S'nachts, and S'nachts disappeared. (S'nachts): NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!----------- (Dr. Dortoo): He'll be back. The villains left. Bridge Forest, Again The heroes passed through Bridge Forest, creepily looking at trees. (Leonard): This tree is more creepy then me. Leonard was pointing at a tree that looked like a treant. Then, the tree came alive. (Nietzwak): Let's go! They all ran forward. They stopped running to rest, and they saw a Yura Yiakti upside down on a branch. (Yura Viakti): My name is Snake. Where are you going? (Brandendae): Not sure. (Snake): That gives me time to do this! Snake poked Brandendae with his left arm, then a red-orange aura traveled to his right arm. With his right arm, he poked Pantio, then poked her with his left arm, and poked Mr. Dortoo. He did this till he got back to Brandendae, who had Nietzwak's qualities. (Brandendae): WHAT DID YOU WHAT DID YOU WHAT DID YOU DO? (Mr. Dortoo): I feel like I can do this. Mr. Dortoo lifted up a rock with his brain. Everyone started using their new powers. (Leonard): This is annoying, switch us back. (Snake): Take away the back and it's done. Snake switched them again, putting different qualities in different aliens. Then, everyone tried using their new powers, but failed. This kept happening, and later, Snake started switching the qualities of objects with the aliens. Nietzwak, who had the qualities of a speedy ape that strolled by, ate a banana and then picked up a heavy stalactite to throw it at Snake. At the same time, Snake poked the stalactite. (Snake): Uh-oh. Nietzwak's qualities were in a tannish blackish aura, and it went into Snake's brain. Then, Snake started acting up and ran away. The stalactite aura flew out of his right hand and switched back everyone except Nietzwak. (Pantio): He's out cold! Make some coffee! Everyone started running all over and collecting coffee beans. They mixed things together to create coffee, then poured it into Nietzwak's mouth. (Nietzwak): Cool. Now I have super strength and super speed! (Brandendae): You already had those things. (Nietzwak): But I still have a liking for bananas. Nietzwak picked up a large banana and ate it. Epic Weaponmaster Headquarters At the Epic Weaponmaster Headquarters......... Magic Magic was on a screen that the Epic Weaponmaster Headquarters were looking at. (Magic Magic): I am sending you to Creatia, a planet with humans that create aliens with their mind and can battle with them. A human there made an unstoppable alien that plants to take over the galaxy. Weaponmasters, can you do it? (Weaponmaster): We Weaponmasters can! (Magic Magic): Let's not do that again, we sound too much like Animal Mechanicals. The Weaponmasters rode out on a vehicle, and Brandendae's team encountered them. (Brandendae): Have you guys seen a diamond? (Alejandro): Intruders! Attack! (Mr. Dortoo): Not again! Battle #2 BRANDENDAE VS. ALEJANDRO Brandendae shot fire at Alejandro, who blocked it with his mustache. Brandendae made a fire sword and shield, and Alejandro made a mustache sword and shield. (Brandendae): I see we are equal. (Alejandro): Except I have major AWESOMENESS! Alejandro stretched his sword at Brandendae, who burned the sword. (Alejandro): My beautiful MUSTACHE! Alejandro turned into his mustache state, and stomped towards Brandendae. Alejandro shot mustaches, and Brandendae burned them. Brandendae made Alejandro's mustache suit explode, and Alejandro became normal. He changed into a mustache and stuck himself onto Strlone. (Brandendae): Why is everyone taking over Strlone? PANTIO/ALEJANDRO VS. TOM Tom threw his frying pan at Pantejandro repeatedly. Pantejandro punched it everytime. Tom made an anvil fall on Pantejandro, but Pantejandro broke through it. (Tom): Too bad there isn't anything you can't break through. A very heavy anvil fell on Pantejandro, and she couldn't lift it up. But Pantejandro combined Strlone's strength with Pantio's brains and Alejandro's awesomeness, and lifted up the anvil with mustache hands. She combined it with all of her powers and launched it at Tom. Tom slipped out from under the anvil. (Tom): Can't get hurt. (Pantejandro): Let's stop fighting. (Tom): Okay. (Magic Magic): No! Fight more! Magic Magic shot magic at everyone, making them all punch each other. Except for Pantejandro, who was actually 3 aliens at once. Pantejandro stretched her mustache to tie everyone's fists together. Then, she shapeshifted one side of her mustache into a hammer and knocked down Magic Magic. (Magic Magic, woozily): Okay, you can stop fighting now. Battle with Pitja (Tom): You are a cool team. (Brandendae): Thank you. Suddenly, a Pizzasapien appeared. (Aaron): Oh no! Pitja! (Pitja): I have returned for your gold! (Aaron): You mean this? Aaron shot some gold at Pitja, which tore out the core. Pitja regenerated back. (Pitja): Thank you. But it is not enough! Pitja shot cheese and pizza sauce, then turned it into a giant pizza hand. Pitja made the hand pick up Aaron and start flying away. Pitja made large pepperoni and got on it, then started flying away. (Brandendae): Hey! I will give you this! Brandendae shot fireballs at Pitja, but Pitja avoided them. Tom made safes and anvils fall on Pitja, who slipped out. Aymen launched trees at Pitja, who regenerated. Magic Magic made a large magic hand, which Pitja destroyed with his pizza hand. (Pitja): You cannot stop me! Pitja shot a lake of sauce at everyone. Leonard turned into a firey ghost and shot fire at Pitja, making fried pizza. (Brandendae): Hey Pantejandro, look at that pizza! (Pantejandro): I no longer have the desire to eat. (Nietzwak): YES YOU DO! Nietzwak picked up Pantejandro and threw her at Pitja, who ate the pizza. The pizza hand flew back down. (Aaron): Thank you. (Brandendae): Your welcome. Brandendae's gang started leaving. (Tom): Hey, wait up! Tom ran after them. (Magic Magic): Well, that's a member lost. Let's talk about a new one. How about a Prehistoan? The Graveyard (Nietzwak): I'M CREEPED OUT! (Brandendae): Don't be. There are no ghosts or zombies or anything for miles. (Leonard): Hello? (Brandendae): No ghosts for an inch. A large flying ghostly worm appeared. (Leonard): Watch my moves! Leonard turned into a firey ghost and flew through the worm. (Leonard): That's how the master does it! An undead colossal bear appeared. (Brandendae): I can be better then you. Brandendae shot fire at the ground, then turned it into a hoverboard. He flew on it up, then jumped into the bear's mouth. The bear exploded. A Chimera appeared. Leonard beat it. A watery Cerberus appeared. Brandendae defeated it. A Creatorsapien appeared. (Drawhands): I'm Drawhands. I guide people. Enter the third left grave. Pantejandro used her mind skills to find the third left grave. She went to it and opened it, and an Ectonurite came out. (Brandendae): Okay, now we need a fight. ALEJANDRO VS. PANTIO Alejandro made a mace from one side. Pantio kicked the mace, and Alejandro grabbed it with the mustache and flipped it over. Pantio lifted Alejandro up in the air, and fell off Strlone's legs. Strlone fell on Pantio. ALEJANDRO VS. ECTONURITE The Ectonurite shot lasers. Alejandro blocked them with a shield. He reached in and pulled out the Ectonurite. The Ectonurite possessed Alejandro and flew him in the air. (Brandendae): Okay now we're good. They all entered the grave. There was weird writing. (Mr. Dortoo): I've seen this somewhere before. It says "To find the ancient gem you seek, look on the landmark's peak." What landmark? (Brandendae): Let's try all of them! Mt. Rushmore (Strlone): Is it Mt. Rushmore? Drawhands appeared. (Drawhands): Who hath false teeth, made from something weird? (Brandendae): George Washington! They ran into George Washington's eye. There was lots of gold, and there was also Pyrokry. He shot melted ice, which Brandendae blocked with a fire shield. Brandendae made a dome over Pyrokry of fire, but Pyrokry froze it and it melted. (Mr. Dortoo): Jump into my portal! Mr. Dortoo made a portal, and they all jumped in, including Pyrokry. Space Needle They all landed on a motorcycle, but it was out of gas. Nietzwak jumped on the back and shot coffee from his hands, and it thrusted the motorcycle forward. They drove up the Space Needle, and Drawhands and Pyrokry were there. (Pyrokry): Surrender yourselves or the Creatorsapien dies! Nietzwak strapped something on his body, and jumped forward. Drawhands was on the Space Needle, and Pyrokry fell off. A portal opened and Pyrokry fell in. Some robots surrounded the Space Needle. (Drawhands): The robots can only be beaten by throwing something that's eaten. Mr. Dortoo made a portal on Strlone's stomach, and pulled out a chicken bone and threw it. Brandendae pulled out a bike and uninflated dodgeball, and threw those. All the robots exploded. (Mr. Dortoo): Let's try another landmark. He made a portal, and they all jumped in. More Coming Soon Category:Movies Category:Ultimatehero Category:Epic Alien Movie